Hebi baby
by Destiny.Is.be on.My EYES
Summary: Sasuke and his teams founds a baby SXS Sasuke and Sakura later otay promise
1. Chapter 1

~**I love making Naruto stories with a baby in it please dont help me for it pwease dont~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sasuke walked ahead o his team trying to get away from the red hair bitch that would not let him breath for a a second.

"I mean Sasuke hated a lot of things but she was number one on his list.

"Karin do you mind shutting the fuck up for at least 5 seconds"Suigetsu said

"WHA-...YOU SHARK FACE ASS MO-"

Karin!!"Sasuke hissed. The red head girl blushed and looked Sasukes way.

"Y-Yes S-Sasuke-kun"she blushed.

"Shut your mouth"Sasuke growled she did just that shut her motuh as tight as she could.

They walked though the forste Near the hidden mist they walked it was quite expect for the wind blowing the tree and leaves.

"Sasuke-kun I sense Chakra its a shinobi of the mist"Karin said

Sasuke could the chakra getting close and could tell there were at least 5 of them. From there chakra level that were weak. either they have been fighting or there weak ninja. The gang of Ninja came in front of Sasuke and his team.

"Get out of our way or your be pay!"The head ninja yelled.

"Hn"Sasuke said

"What it looks like we have a punk that's wants to die"He smirked.

"Once im done with you im going for the bitch"

"Who are you calling a bitch?!"Karin yelled.

"No not you ugly I'm talking about my lying cheating wife"He yelled.

"Im not Ugly"

"Were you fighting be for"Sasuke said

"What?! No we were party when my wife came home late"

"No more talking come on Jukgin Lets kill these perks"On sad.

The five Ninja charged Sasuke.

Of course you know what happen yup Sasuke beat there asses with out even using his sharingan.

"Pathetic"Sasuke spat on them ad walked away. His team followed behind him.

They walekd for about 2 hours befor they cae to a stop.

"Sasuke Can we take a break Me feet hurt"Suigetsu said.

Sasuke sighed.

"Hn"He said walking off Letting them know he was going to the bathroom.

"Sasuke-kun do you need any help"Karin said

"No"Sasuke said coldly and walkd off.

"Ha brun bitch"Suigets chuckled

Sasuke heard Karin yell at him as he walked away.

_'I need some time to myself big time'_Sasuke thought.

He go far enough away from his tea and undid his rope around his waist and pullin down his pants and boxers going to the bathroom.

Sasuke looked up at th sky.

He had killed Itachi and got rid of Orochimaru settled all beef he had with the leaf and the sound and any other was he till with these people because he needed to rebuildhis clan. He damn sure wasnt gonna pick Karin hats nasty. Sasuke shook the thought of him and on throwing up. Sauske was pulle form his thougths when there a noise in the bush next to him.

He fix himself putting his boxers on and pants then the rope. He grab his Kunai ready to kill but lower it when a woman near death fell out of the bush.

She had long brown hair with matching brown eyes. She wore a White dress but was cover in blood. Sasuke waked over to her helping her sit up. He could see she held a baby in her arms.

"P-Please k-kinf n-nija"she said to a deep breah, Sasuke seen a deep gash in her neck bruises on her face and arm.

"I-I seen w-what y-you d-di Jukgin I-I am v0very g-grateful...B-but I-I am...." she coughed up blood.

"Near my d-death"she held the baby out.

"P-Please take my b-baby s-she is all tha I-I have a-and do not w-want that man to get a hold of her."she sighed

Sauke took the baby and looked at the woman.

"Her name is N-Nadika we were from the **K-Kedouin Clan**. But my girl is special"He coughed again.

"She is only a year old. she w-wont give you much trouble just p-please take care of her..."Sasuke nodded to the woman.

"Thank you Uchiha-sama"she whisper befor dying on the ground.

Sasuke laid her down and cover her with a brush and walked away wtih a baby in his arms.

"Welcome to my Family Nadika"He sighed

Sasuke could hear Karin cutting Suigetsu out.

He looked down at the baby she started to turn in her sleep. The her eyes popped open. Sasuke notice her left eye baby blue and her right eye was dark red.

"Mama?"She said

"Sorry little on mama is dead"Sasuke sighed

'Mama gone..did daddy do it?"

"...Sorry"He said

Sasuke seen her eye getting glassy.

"Its okay little one ill be your new ...daddy"Sasuke smile little very little.

"Daddy?"

Sasuke nodded.

"she smiled.

"Daddy"she said with happiness in her voice.

_'at least i made her _smile' Sasuke thought.

"Daddy...last name?"

"Uchiha"

She gasp/

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

He nodded.

"Your name is Nadika Uchiha"Sasuke said

she nodded. Karin screaming got louder

"Daddy who is that...Mommy??"Nadika siad

"Hell no not mommy...its your nanny"He said

"SUIGETSU I HATE YOU SO DEEP I HOPE YOUR SOUL GETS CANCER!!!"Karin screamed.

"Karin stop screaming"Sasuke said holding Nadika to his chest.

"Yes Sasuke -kun ...whats that"she said looking at the bundle in Sasukes arms.

"This is Nadika daughter"Sasuke said

Karin looked at him.

"You have a daughter Sasuke-sama?"Juugo asked.

"Yes"He said turing Nadika to see them.

"Nadika meet Suigetsu,Juugo,and ....Karin"Sasuke said

she looked at them with with her blue and red eyes.

"Oh she is so cute"Karin squealed.

Nadika looked at her. She seen How her hair was un even Her clothes look like they belong her and not this Karin chick.

"Daddy...where is her clothes"Nadika looked up at Sasuke

Hn"Sasuke smirked.

Karin blushed.

"Nadika-sama"Juugo bowed.

"Awesome a girl thats cuter than Karin"Suiguetsu smiled.

"I like your eyes"Nadika smile.

"Thanks i like your too. I have only known her for 5 minutes and i like her better than you Karin"He smiled.

"You fish face fu-"

"Karin do not swear around my child"Sasuke glared at the Red hair beast.

she nodded.

Come on we need to get Nadika some shelter"Sauske said walking off.

_'I dont like tis baby not one bit'_Karin though.

**HAHAHAHAHA OWN BITCH!!!! I really hate Karin Like if i knew her in real life i would fucking skin her live and pour salt on her bleed flesh.**

**Review think or the children **

**(| /)**

**(^_^)**

** (UU)BUNNI**


	2. Chapter 2

~**I love making Naruto stories with a baby in it please don't help me for it pwease dont~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sasuke and team Hebi walked into the village hidden into the Mist and checked into a Hotel. Sasuke took Nadika into the room

'1003'. Karin took e room next to his and Suigetsu and Juugo shared a room next to Karins.

Sasuke took Nadika and laid her on his bed.

"Daddy....where are e?"

"Hotel...You know for a 1 yr. old you sure can talk"

"Ma'm say I'm special"

"I see that" Sasuke said turning on the lamp. Nadika crawled to the pillow at the top of the ed and sat up with her back against ed it.

Sasuke sat on the bed facing her.

"So tell me about you what can you do?"Sasuke asked.

"Um... The Kedouin clan, are a Small clan known for their ability to take on the appearance of others."Nadik said

"So you can shape into someone else"Sasuke saidin disbelieve.

she nodded.

"Okay try me"Sasuke said

she giggled. "I can silly not enough chakra for you. Not only can i look like them but i can all shape the size of chakra and you charka level is off the charts"she smiled.

"Hn"He smirked.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Karin"Sasuke growled. He got up an walked to the door.

"Sasuke-kunI was wondering ...um..."

"Karin You know what my answer will be"Sasuke sighed.

"But...Sasuke-kun I cant-

"Um...Daddy Im hungry and I need a diaper"Nadika said shyly

Sasuke smirked.

"Karin stay here with Nadika"Sasuke said walking out the room.

Karn just nodded.

_'oh its like I'm watching me and Sasukes daughter'_Karin thought with a smile.

Karin walked in the room and closed the door.

"Hello Nadika Im K-

"I don't like you"Nadika growled.

Karin glared.

"What?!"

"You heard look at me daddy like a one of the women at night Mommy told me about"Nadika said.

"Are you calling me a whore?!"Karin yellled at the baby.

"if the shoe fits"Nadika said

"Why you little shit"Karin raised her hand and Hit Nadika across the face.

"Nadika put her hnd on her cheek. a tear rolled down her face.

"Serves you right. Never speak to your mother like that"Karin across ed her arms over her chest.

"Y-Your...N-not m-my mommy"Nadika cried

Karin lookedat her.

"I'm your mother now and you will show me respect"She said raising her hand to smack her again. Nadika closed her eyes waitting for the impact but it never came and she heard a low thud.

\"Do you want to tell me what the fuck you were about to dot o my daughter."Sasuke growled.

"Sas-

"Daddy"Nadika cried with her arms up to picked her up.

"Ss Daddys here"Sauske said patting her back and rocking her to sleep.

"Sasuke-kun she call me a-"

"I don't give a dam never put your fucking hand son my child unless it is to save her life now get the fuck out"Sasuke hissed with his Sharingan a blaze. Karin ran out of the room slamming the door shut.

"Daddy she hit me"she cried.

"Ssh sh wont hurt you ever again i put my life on that"Sasuke said.

He laid Nadika on the bed. she wasnt crying anymore.

"Look what Daddy got you"Sasuke said picking up the bag he had drop when he throw Karin to the grab a stuff elephant out of the sat down on the bed.

"Here ya go"Sasuke handed the elephant to her. She took it and smiled.

"Im gonna name him Sasuke"She said looking up at her daddy.

Sasuke smile. "Okay I have a blanket,baby cleaning things,diapers,fod,and clothes"Sasuke said taking the things out of the bag.

Nadika smiled. "daddy I need mydiapar changed"Nadika said

Sasuke nodded. He laid on the blanket and laid hr down.

Naidka wore zipped up footie's pajamas. It was blue with a moon on the top right Conner.

He unzipped it and took it off. He seen the Mikey mouse diaper and smirked.

"some on likes mikey."Sasuke smiled. Nadika blushed.

Sasuke unstrapped her diaper.

"He took is off her and whipped her butt with the baby whips and put baby powder on hr special area. Grabbing a fresh diaper and putting it on her.

"Okay you want to wear the pink or blue pj's?"Sasuke asked.

"Pink"she smiled.

"Of course"He smile and put the onies on er and buttoned it.

"Okay time to eat"Sauske said taking the baby food.

Nadika crawled to the pillow.

Sasuke sat in front of her and feed her the bay food. Once the food was gone Nadika fell asleep holding her elephant. Sasuke took a shower and put his clothes in the basket in the hallway so the maids can clean them. He laid in the be with Nadika on his chest.

"Goodnight Nadika Uchiha"Sasuke smiled


	3. Chapter 3

~**I love making Naruto stories with a baby in it please don't help me for it pwease dont~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sasuke woke up thanks to sun light beaming into the his eyes,Sasuke seen the brunett baby sleeping on hi chest. He smiled down and slid her on to the oher side of the bed on the got up and walked to the bathroom.

Nadika start to roll around n the bed and started to wake up. She looked around.

"Daddy?"She called. "Daddy?"Se said again.

"Relax Nadika Im in te bathroom"Sasuke said. The bby sighed nd smile laying back down. Sasuke came out of the bathroom. He seen Her laying on the bed Holding her 'Sasuke-kun'. He walked over to her side of the bed.

"Good morning Nadika Uchiha"Sasuke said picking her up.

"Morning daddy"she hgged him. When he hugged her he felther daiper was heavy.

"Oh someone has a stinky diaper"Sasuek said laying her on the bed. He walked the right side f the bed where he little bag wasand gt a fresh daiper and the bbays,and baby powder. He waled back over to Nadika and started to change her diaper.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in"Sauske said not takig his eyes off his work.

"Sasuke-kun I brought you some breakfast"Karin said as she opened the door.

"No thank you"Sasuke said finishing up changing her.

"B-But I jus-"

"I said No"Sasuke said in a dark voice. Nadika was looking at her daddy and seen that he was getting mad.

"Daddy?"Nadika sid

He picked her.

"Karin Go get Suigetsu and Junno"Sasuke said taking Nadika to the little table in the room. she nodded an walked out the roo.

"Daddy what wrong with her?"Nadika asked.

"I have know idea and I dont care"Sasuke grabing the baby food the read 'Bananas and Apples'.

He started to Nadika when the 3 Hebi members came in the room.

"Sasuke-samaJunno bowed.

"Yo Sasuke,baby Nadika"Sigetsu said

"We are leaving in 20 minutes to the sound"Sauske said

"The sond?"Karin asked.

"Yes since Orochimaru is no longer there to rlue it and since I ki-(he looked at his daughter) took care of hm IM gonna be the new rluer"Sasuke said

"Okay"Suigetsu sad.

"Alright so we are going home to the sound"Jno said Sasuke nodde.d

"Get ready in 20 minutes, if your not ready im leaving you"Sasuke said finishing feeding Nadika.

they all noded the left the room.

"We going home to the sound daddy"Nadika said

"Yup"Sasuke piced her up and took her to the bathroom. He turned on the Hot and cold water in tub the.

He undresse her.

"Mommy always told me the sound had bad ninja"Nadka said.

Sasuke shook his use to be bad becaue that village was runed by a bad man"Sasuke said. He turned off the water and placed her in it.

"Bathtime"Sasuke said washing her.

"So daddy your from the sound village"

"Umm.... Yeah"Sasuke lied

_I cat tell her the trth se might hate like everyone _else' Sasuke thought.

Sasuke grab a rag and put soap on it washing her little body.

"Daddy who are those people?"she asked.

"Suigetsu is your God dad ad Junno is your uncle and Karin... is your Nanny"Sasuke said.

"oh otay"she smile. Sasuek fined washing her dried er off. He step of the bathroom to See Junno Suigetsu and Kairn sitting in the room.

"Wll I take it that your all ready"Sasuke said with a twoel wrapped around Nadika.

"Yup"Suigets said

Sasuke walked othe bed Laying Nadika down. and drying her off.

"Sasuke,why all of a sudden you want to go back to the sound?"Suigetsu asked.

"Because I hae a child now and she needs a good home"Sasuek said putting a diaper on Her.

"Hmm.. I understand. So are you happy about moving to the soundNadikaa"Suigetsu said.

"Yeah I never been there befr"she said while Sasuke put a blue dress on her.

"Pretty dres"Karin said

"Thank you"Nadika said in the same cold voice as her fathers.

"Ouch looks like Saosuke or Nadika doesnt like you wow"Suigetsu laughed.

"Shut Up Suigetsu"Karin said crossing arms over her chest. Nadika giggled.

"Whers Sasuke-kun?"Nadika said looking around the room.

"Hes right thereKarin poked to Sauskes.

"She is talking about her elephant"Sauske said.

"Here ya go it was n the kuitcehn"Junno handed it to her.

She took it.

"Say thank you"Sasuke said

"Thank you"she smiled.

"Okay we are allready to go"Suigtsu said

"No i need a bag for Her stuff this bag isnt working"Sauske said

"You mean a daiper bag"Sigetsu said.

"Yes Suigetsu a daiper bag go get one"Sasuke said Suigetsu walke out the room.

Sasuke started to get dress once he seen his clothes on a chair in the came in with a baby blue ba with monkeys on it.

"Here ya go"He said giving it to Sasuke. Sasue unziped the bag.

"Suigetsu why is there stuff already in it?"Sasuek asked.

"It came with it"Suigetsu lied.

"You stole it"Karin said

"so...."Suigetsu sid. Saske rolled his eys and started putting Nadikas stuff in the bag.

Suigetsu walked over to Nadika.

"So Ndika"He kneeled down to her level.

"Ilike yu Sauke-kun and I play with him?"

she giggled "your to old"

"Old what Im only 21"he smiled.

"Still to old"she laughed.

"so can I play with you "

"Okay how about Hide nd seek"

"Not now Nadika were leaving"Sauske said

"Karin wrap her up in her blanket"Sasuke said making her bootles.

Karin wraped Nadika up in her blanket nice and tight with her Sasuke-kun.

"Suigetsu carry Nadika and Kairn carry the diaer bag"Sauske giving her the bag. She too the bag. Suigetsu picked Nadika up.

"Lets go"Sasuke said They left the mist and headed to the sound.

About 23 hours into walking they took a break Nadika was sleeping in Suigetsu arms

"So Sasuke Nadika is a new part of out 'family'Suugetsu said Sasuke nodded.

"I like her"Junno said

"She is so quite and sweet unlike the red headed dragon over there"Suigetsu chukled

"YOU FISH FAC-

"Karin stop shouting befor you wake Nadika"Junno said

"hn"Sauske smirked. Junno beat him to it

"Okay but....Sasuke-kun 5 ninja come this way realyl fast"Karin said

"Since Sauske was sitting on a huge rock He looked toward Karin direaction and nodded.

"We havent doe anything wrong no need to get worried"Sasuke said

Then 5 Anbu Ninja from the konoha.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Oh with tiger mask said.

"Yes?"

"you are wanted for murder you and you team are under arrested."

"Murder?"Karin said

"We didnt kill anyone"Suigetsu said

"Faluse we have Information you have kill 15 leaf ninja last night."

"Impossible"Sauske said starting to mad.

"Sasuke got from the rock. The leaf took there fights stands. Sasuke just smirked and walked to Suigetsu and took Nadika from his arms.

"I was sleeping last night with my Daughter Sauske said

"Do you an Alibe?"

No"

"Then Im gonna have to ask you and your team to come with us."

"No"

"We havent done anything wrong"Junno said

"Either you come with us the easy way of the hard way"

Sasuke looked down at the sleeping baby.

"Hn.... we are ot going anywhere"Sasuke said turning his back to the Anbu.

"We are leaving"Sauske said stating to walk. with team Hebi walking with him.

The Anbu appeared in front of them blocking there way.

"No you are coming to the leaf"He said again.

"Sasuke-sama......."Junno said

Sauske turned to Kari Take her some where save"Sauske said handing Nadika to Karin,

Karin nodded and jumped into the trees

"Oh no you dont". 2 Anbu went after Karin.

Sasuke actived His Shaingun.

"Lets end this quickly"Sauske said charging at te ANbu with Suigetsu and Junno doning the same.

___________________________

Karin Jumped thought tree.

"Where should I set her"She looked down at the baby sleeping

"Stupid little brat I should throw her in a lake somewhere"Kairn smriked. She felt the chakra of the anbu ninja coming after her.

"I have to lose them"she said jumping all aroun the trees.

Anuwere hot on her tail.

"Go in front of here"The female Anbu said with Cat mask. The othe ron with falcon mask nodded and disappeared.

Kairn Jump out of the trees on the gras into a feild. she started to run when an Anbu appeared in front of her and behinde her.

"what do yo want?"Karin said

"The baby"The cat face said

"Here"Kairn throw Nadika to her.

"Your just gonan give her to us"The falcon said.

"Yeah she was nothng but trouble to me I dont really care wy you need her but take her"arin said.

"Oh oh okay"they said and left.

Karin took out a Kunai. She cut stabed her slef in the arm and stomach.

"I make Sauske think they took her"Kairn smirked at her plan then fell on the groun

______________________

Sasuke,Junno,and Suigetsu finished the Anbu ninja they didnt kill them but they beat them. They went off looking for Kairn and Nadika. They came to the feild and Kairn on the ground knokced out her arm and stomach bleeding..

They ran to her.

"Karin"Sauske said shaking her. She groaned.

"Nadika..No they took her"she shot up but fell back down

"What?"Sauske aid

"I triedSaske but th were just to much they took Nadika they said if you want her you have to go ge ther"Karin said

"Heal yourself Karin"Sauske said

"Once your well weare going to the leaf and taking back my daughter"Sauske said in a dark dark voice.


	4. Chapter 4

~**I love making Naruto stories with a baby in it please don't help me for it pwease dont~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Karin wasn't fully healed she wasted her chakra before she stabed her self(the dumb cunt). So Sasuke,Suigetsu and Junno took her to the closest village and had her checked out. While waiting in the waiting room Suigetsu and Junno could see Sasuke was beoned mad he was furious.

Sasuke was sitting in a chair his back on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were closed with his lips in a straight line.

"Ummm.....Sasuke?"Suigetsu said

"What?"Sasuke hissed not even trying to the faced he wanted to kill him some leaf nin.

"Are you okay?"

"That's a fucking stupid question Suigetsu"He growled.

"Sorry i asked"Suigetus was sweating like a slave on the slave ship. Karin came out of the doctors office with a bandage over her stomach and a cutch.

The 3 men got up.

"Are you okay Karin?"Junno asked.

"Yeah Ill be fine just a few weeks an il be as good as new"She said

"Good"Sasuke said

"I just need some help showering and stuff"she looked at Sasuke who just rolled his eyes.

"Juno you will help Karin with anything she needs"Sasuke

Karin pouted which Sasuke paid no mind too.

"Yes Sasuke-sama"

Sasuke walked out of the Hospital.

"Do you need a help Karin-chan?"Juno asked.

"No not from you "she Hissed and walked be hide Sauske.

Junno sighed and walked after her.

"Geez what a bitch"Suigetsu walked behide Junno.

"And Not Karin"he said on the side.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nadika laid in a hostpial bed. The white blankets and pillow. Her brunett hair laid around her. Her little arms at her side sleeping peacfuly.

As she was sleeping 3 adults was standing in the room whatching over her.

"I cant believe that fucking teme would lower him self to kidnapping and murdering a innocent woman"Naruto growled.

"Naruto ssh..... you might wake her"Sakura said looking over Nadika with loving eyes.

"Sauske kidnapped her after killing her mother"Tsunade sighed

"She must have somthing he wants"Sakura said

"Probably being the only girl left of the great **Kedouin **Clan . "Naruto said.

"I know but she is only a baby"Sakra said.

"Yes I know, Her and her mother were to come here Last nigth but never made it. Anbu went out searching for her but ran into her husband. He told what happen about how Sasuke and his team ambushed them knocking him and his friends out and killing his wife then taking the baby."Tsuande finished

Sakura looked at the baby with sad eyes.

"So what are we gonna do with the baby cause im sure Sasuke will come for her for sure" Naruto said

"I dont know y-"

Nadika groaned in her sleep opening her red and blue eyes.

"Hi little one"Sakura smiled.

"Daddy?"she said

"No daddys not here"Sakura said.

"Where is he?"

"ummm.....out "Sakura sighed.

"Oh"Nadika said she sat up and looked around.

"Sasuke-kun?"she said

"What?"

"Sasuke-kun."she said again.

"What about him?"Naruo said

"Where is he"she said looking around the room.

"I told you he was out"Sakura said .

"No elephant"Nadika said

"Oh this"Naruto said grabing her elphant off the stand next to the bed and giving it to her.

"Sasuke-kun"she smiled hugging the elephant

"Why did you name it Sasuke-kun"Sakura said

"Cause I name it after my daddy"Nadika holding the elephant really tight

"Your daddy?"Naruto said

"Yes my good daddy....when will he be back?"Nadika asked

"Hes not good "Naruto said

"Yes daddy is he save me and mommy from bad daddy?"

"No He killed mommy

"NO!!!"Nadika shouted.

"Daddy good you bad"she cried holding her elephant.

"I want my daddy"she cried.

"You will never see him again"Naruto said

"No!!!"Nadika cried harder holding her elephant

"You daddy is a dangerous man and we ca-"

"NO!!!" Nadikas eyes turned black as coal. Her body spung into the air, turning into the shape of a black wolf,claws,tail,and sharp teeth.

"I....WANT....MY.....DADDY!!!!"Nadika growled.


	5. Chapter 5

~**I love making Naruto stories with a baby in it please don't help me for it pwease dont~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sasuke and his team reached the sound village. They greeted by waves,bowes and flowers were on he floor as they walked on them. Sasuke showed no emotion. He walked pass them all not smiling or waving. This is not how he wanted to come back here. He wanted to back wih his daughter and happily showing her off to every one in the village and be happy for once in his life.

Sasuke made his to the Otokage tower he reach the walls of the Otokge tower. There were sound Shinobi standing out in a straight line. They were standing outside along the wall of the tower. Sasuke and his team walked up to them and stoped.

"Greetings Sasuke-Otokage" they all same at the same time.

"Hn,get ready for battle shinobi"Sauske said walking into the tower. The shiobi looked at Sasuke with shocke faces.

"Oto-sama"On stoped and looked back at him.

"What?"Sasuke asked.

"Battle sir, with who?"

"The Konoha"

"Why?"

"They have taken some one from me and want her back"He growed walking into the tower with team hawk followig behide.

* * *

Nadika charged at Naruto knocking him into a near by wall knocking him unconious.

"Naruto!"Sakura said getting chakra into her fist.

"Sakura no she is only a baby you could kill her"Tsunade said grabing her by the arm. Nadika walked toward Sakura and Tsunade with her fangs in plane view and growling. Sakura and Tsunade stood back to back while Nadika circled them.

"If we cant hit her then what do we do"Sakura said. Nadika backed up ready attacked.

"Sakura here is a life lesson for you when a baby cries"Tsunade sad pushing her out of the way as Nadika pounced.

"Put it to sleep"Tsunade said caughting Nadika and knocking her unconious. Sakura watched as Nadika formed back into her tin self asleep in Tsunades arms.

Tsunade grabed a blanket and Nadikas 'Sasuke-kun' and walked toward the door.

"Sakura wake Naruto up and heal any broke bones he might have"Tsuande said. She put 'Sasuke-kun'in Nadikas tiny arms and wrapped the blanket around her. Then she walked out of the room.

Sakura sighed and walked over to her unconious friend.

'I wonder what she has in mind'Sakura thought to herself as she tending to her friends aid.

* * *

The office the new Otokage was dark,gloomy,and depressing rom. It was dark Sasuke in the middle here the his huge desk sat. Bookshelives were on the left and right sides of the room.A huge window was behide Sasuke,but the curtains were pulled shut. 2 Black lather chiars sat in frot of Sasukes deskwith a glass end table in the middle of them. There was one file cabit next to the bookshelfon the left side of the room,but as far as Sasuke knew it was nothing more than a dust was 2 plants the stoo tall about 5ft. next to the door whe yu walk in. One on each side.

Sasuke sat at is desk in his formal sound village robes. Sasuke had sent a letter to the Konoha village some time ago. He was starting to get angery.

'how long does it take to send a fucking letter'Sasuke thought to himself

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter'He said

A sound Anbu walked in.

"Oto-sama the letter was sent"He sad kneeling down

"hn"Sasuke said. The ninja left his office.

Sasuke sat back in his chair thinking.

'she better not be hurt or there will no longer be a konoha villege'Ssuke thought

"Suigetus"Sasuke said The shake like nin appeared.

"Yes Oto-sama?"

"Is there a room next to mine in the mansion?"

"Yeah,but Kar-"

"Kick her out an turn it into a nursey for my daughter"

"Yes Oto-sama"Suigetus said disappearing.

Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Then soon he heard Karins Loud month screaming at Suigetus.

''I think he takes pleasure in making her life a living hell"Sasuke said.

'Nadika please be okay'

* * *

Tsunade sat her desk with the sleeping baby girl in her arms

'Damn it Sasuke what do you want with her'She thought.

Then a knock on the door.

"Enter"Tsunade said quitely.

The door opened. Shikamaru Narra came in with a letter in his hand

"Hokage-sama you have a message from the "Sound village"He said closing the door and walked the letter to her desk.

Shikamaru handed her the letter. She took it and opened it. While reading it her eyes grow large as plates. She looked up at Shika

"Go and get every Shinobi that isnt on a mision"He nodded and disappeared.

"We have war on our hands"she said looking at the sleeping baby.


	6. Chapter 6

**~~~ I love making Narutos Storys wth babys in it please dont hurt me pwease~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tsunade sat her desk waiting the ninja to come. Nadika started to waken. Moan and moving her tiny arms while in Tsuade hold. Nadika opened her eyes to Tsunades.

"Hello little one" Tsunade said.

"Daddy?" Nadika said in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry little one he is not here" Tsunade said

"Why?"

"He....hasn't came yet" She said

Nadikas tiny lips formed into a "O".

A knock on the made Nadika jump out of fear.

"Its okay just the door" Tsunade said

"Enter"

A half of dozen Nin came Ino her office including the whole rookie 9.

"Tsunade-sama what is going on?" Sakura asked

"Yeah granny?" Naruot said

"Read this aloud Sakura" She hand her the letter.

"okay

Hidden leaf

__

I want Nadika back.

I will do anything to get her back.

I will be waiting on the outskirts of your village at sun set

If I don't no have Nadika in my arms

The sound an Te leaf will be at war

-Sasuke Uchiha, Sound Otto"

Sakura finished the letter. Everyone in the room was quite.

"So gave him the baby back" Ino said

"Ino you dumb blonde we cant do that" Naruot said

"And why not?" Ino asked

"Because he will hurt her, wont care for her and turn her into him." Naruto said

"N He wouldn't" She said

"And how o you know that?" Ino grab the letter out of Sakuras hand.

"Because He said I want MY DAUGHTER BACK if she is not in MY ARMS" she turned to Tsunade.

"If he doesn't care about her then he wouldn't of called her his daughter or use her name" Ino pointed out

"She has appoint Tsunade" Shikamarus sighed.

"I not letting him get his hands on her" She aid tighten her hold on Nadika.

"B-But why?" Nadika said with a tear rolling down her face.

"Because you daddy is a bad man" Naruto said

"No daddy I not" She said

"Naruto stop it you don't want her to get angry again" Sakura said.

Tsunade stood up." Sakura you take Nadika" she said handing the said the baby an baby bag.

"Take her to the Uchiha Manor. If Sasuke comes here that will be the last place he will look." Tsunade said Sakura nodded and disappeared.

"The rest of you ready for war" Tsunade said they nod and vanished.

* * *

Sasuke looked out side of the Huge window that sat behind him.

"Almost sun set" He said

"Suigetsu"

The shark like Nin appear before Sasuke.

"Are the Ninja ready?"

"Yes as you wish. The strongest,fastest,smartest,swifest,th-

"I get" He said

"Oh will yea,"

"Good we are leaving in 5"

"Okay but Sasuke" Suigetsu step closer to him.

"Something not right with Karin's wound"

"How so" Sasuke raising his brow.

"Well while Junno was changing her bandages. I was just so happen to be walking pasted room at he time but, The way it was angled. It looked like it was self in flicked" Suigetsu said

"Your saying she did it her self" Sasuke asked.

"That's the way I seen it but I could be wrong so you might wanna ask Junno" Suigetsu said walking out of the room.

'Hmm......'

* * *

Once Sakura appeared a the gate of the Uchiha manor. Sakura went straight to the main house. She push on the door and it opened. She walked inside. closing the door behind her and looking it. Taking her shoes off at the door. She stated to feel around for the light switch.

'This place is so old I don't think the lights would even work

Nadika started to whimper and cry while Sakura was holding her

"What's wrong" Sakura said feeling or the light switch.

"I-I w-want m-my d-d-daddy" she cried even harder.

"Sakura finally found it hoping that the lights would come on when she flicked the switch the lights popped on brightly.

"Well The lights work." Sakura said walking into the living room.

"Why is it so cold in here" Sakura said. She set Nadika on the couch and went to the fire place. Turning on the glass and lighting it up.

"There we go" She said turning back to the baby on the couch.

"Why did you take me from daddy?" Nadika asked.

"Sakura start to unwrap her in the blanket.

"Because your daddy did something wrong"

"No daddy couldn't of hurt anyone"

Sakura looked at Nadika in her eyes.

"and what makes you think that"

"Because he is my daddy" Nadika smile

Sakuras couldn't help but smile. 'If you only knew' she thought.

Nadika seen Sakura staring into space and cocked her head to the side.

"Are you okay Mrs. Lady" Nadika said

Sakura looked down at Nadia.

"Huh! did you say something"

"What's your name?"

"Sakura. Sakura Harauno"

"I'm Nadika Uchiha" She smiled her baby smile.

"Well nice to meet you Nadia Uchiha" Sakura said shaking her baby finger.

___________________________________________________________Sunset___________________________________________________________________

Sasuke stood On the Outskirts of the leaf village. With Suigetsu and Juno on his left said and Karin his right. Sound nin behind him.

Tsunade walked up to Sasuke with Naruto and Kiba on her right side and Neji with Shikamaru on her left side. Leaf nin behind her.

"Where is Nadika?" Sasuke said

"Safe away from you" Naruto growled.

"Sasuke lets just rip these weak links apart" Suigetsu said

"Weak!!" Kiba said

"You heard me"

"Sasuke What do you want with Nadika" Tsunade asked.

"That is none of your business were she that's the last time I'm going to ask "Sasuke said

"We will never tell you" Naruto said

"Karin do you scent her chakra"

"Yes"

"Go get her"

Karin jumped into the tree.

"Ino,Tenten,stop herTuande said. Buth girl nins nod and was gone after Karin.

"Sone Nin,Destroy this worth village kill everyone and anyone NOW!" He order.

"Leaf nin, Stop them at any cause"Tsuande said

Thus starting a huge war.

LEAF Vs. Sound who will win?


	7. Chapter 7

**~~~ I love making Narutos Storys wth babys in it please dont hurt me pwease~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura was laying on the huge Uchiha couch. It was navy blue, a 3 seater with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Sakura laid on her back with Nadika laying on her chest holding her Sasuke-kun.(the elephan)

"So Mrs. Sakura have you known my daddy for long?"Nadika asked.

"Yeah, since we were 12"Sakura said back.

"Then why does daddy live in the sound and you live all the way here?"Nadika asked.

Sakura thought for minute. Then took a deep breath.

"Well your dady left"

"Why"

"Because he had to achieve a life goal"

"What was that?"

"He went after the man who killed The Uchiha Clan"

"Oh did he beat him?"

"Yes he did"

"So why is he still in the sound?"

"Thats a question you have to ask him honey"Sakura said

"Oh... well Mrs-"

"just call me Sakura"

"Sakura, when will my daddy get here?"

"I'm not sure its past sun set"

* * *

Karin ran and jumped thought trees. Ino and Tenten hot on her tail.

"Stop!"Ino yelled.

"Burn in hell"Karin yelled back. Moving faster.

"Ino she is not gonna stop. move ahead of her on the right , I and I'll come on her left."Tenten whisper. Ino nodded.

Bothing of them disappearing from behid Karin and starting to put there plan into action. Karin took a look behide and seen they were gone.

"Good those btches are go-" Ino came with her foot full of Charka and kick Karin on the right side of her face. Karins body spun toward the left side where Tenten placed thee Kunai in between her fingers inhe left hand thatwas balld up into a fist. Karins face came right toward Tenten's back Tenten hit Karin with all her might spending her to the ground.

Standing above in the tree branches over Karins body. Ino ad Tenten smirked at there work. Then Karins body poofed into smoke. Kunai came flying at Ino and Tenten Knocking them out of the branches hitting groud where the fake Karin laid.

"Stupid bitches did you think I would get beaten by you"Karin laughed. Tenten sturggled to her feet. Pull the Kunai out of her back and legs. But Ino laid flat on her stomach.

"I-Ino"Tenten called to her. No answer.

"Ino"

nothing

"INO!!!!"

still nothing. Tenten started to slowly wak toward Inos body.

"Awe the bitch lost her girlfriend hahahaaha"Karin reaching Ino's body kneeling down by her side. Four Kunai laid in Inos back, two in her left leg,one in her right and 2 in the back of her neck.

"I-Ino"Tenten cried .Karin kept laughing while still up in th trees.

"I promise Ino I will avenge you"Tenten said.

"Come on slut lets get this shit over with so I can get that baby"Karin said charging at Tenten. Tenten rose up with her head down. Karin pulled out a kunai ready to stabTenten. Soon Karin came close to her legand kicing Karin right in face. Karin spun hitting a tree face first. Dorp her leg Tenten pulled out a scroll.

Karin rose to her feet.

"Bitch" Karin said gettng to her feet.

Pulling the scroll out and bitting her thumb. Tenten wipes her thumb over the srcoll.

"**Kuchiyose • Tobidougu****"**Tente whispers. A puff of smoke appear. A Huge fish head with sliver spikes all over its head came out of the smoke. A chang hung wraped round Tentens arm with tiny spikes around the chang.

Karin stood there staring.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!!!!"Tenten scream swing the fish head and throwing at Karin.

* * *

Tsunade in a duel with Junno matching with each other streagth. Junno throwing a right punch that Tsunade cat and throwing hm in the ari. Then jmpin into the air and coming down with a hill kick into his stomach. Junno grab her anckel and pulld her dowwith him. Falling on his back he snaped Tsunade anckel.

jumping off Junno and healin her anckel. Tsunade stood 1 foot away from Junno 'damn it these guys are good some how he to get word to Sakura so she and te bab can get out of here' Tsunade thought.

Neji fell out of a tree. Four Sound aroun him in circle. Hinata fell and rolled toward Neji with 5 soud nin on her tail.

Neji and Hinata stood back to back With a ring of Sound around them.

"Hinata"Neji said

"Yes Neji"Hinata spoke back.

"we move together"Neji said

"Hn"Hinata nodded.

"BYAKUGAN!" Steping together out of there circle.

"8 trigram 2 plam"

"4 pla"

"6 plam"

"8 plam"

"10 plam"

"12 plam"

"14 plam"

"26 plam"

"38 plam"

"46 plam"

"64 PALM!"

Neji and Hinata came back to back once again.

The Sound nin fell at there feet.

Panting

"Nice job Hinata... now go and hapy Tenten and Ino"Neji said Hinata nodded and ran off.

Sasuke clashed his katana with Narutos kunai. Matching eachothers power. Sasukes sharingan spinging wlidly while Naruto staring right into his eyes not letting the Uchiha scare him. They broke free from each other. Panting wildly.

"Sasuke"Naruto panted.

"Hn"He panted.

"We will be at this for ever"Naruto said Suke mirked.

"Soon as I get my Daughter I will end this."

"Never"Naruto hissed

"well then"Sasuke charger at Naruto.

"Let us resume" The two nin clashed in the air.


	8. Chapter 8

**~~~ I love making Narutos Storys wth babys in it please dont hurt me pwease~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Karin tryed avoid the fish head in time jumping into another tree. Moving as fast as she could, Tenten swung the fish head over her head and flung it at Karin.

Not able to move in time Karin was hit. Right in the back sending her righ to the ground. Tenten jumpig into a tree right above Karins body. Swing the fish around and around her head. Tenten threw it straight down hiting Karin. Karins body went straight into the ground. Tenten brought the fish head up swinging it around at her side.

Karin struggled to her feet. She fell down on her hands and to a tree.

'Shit I'm getting my ass whooped need to think of something and quick'Karin thought.

Tenten jmped down in front of Karin. Spining the fish head.

"Time to end hs"Tenten said. Grabing the fish heads handle with both hands. She rose the head.

"TENTEN WAIT!"Karin said. Tenten stop right in her tracks.

"I-Ino?"Tenten said looking at Karin. A poof of smoke surounded Karin. Once the smoke clear Ino sat where Karins was. Tenten droped the fish head. Her body in total shock.

"Tenten Its me Ino im glad I stoped you"Ino said

"W-What dnt understand Ino why whould you?"

"Karin over heard you pl earlier and transformed into me"Ino said standing up.

"So I changed into her as a solo plane."

"Why didnt you tell me?"

"Because I wasn't sure if she was dead or not I had to make sure,Sorry if I hurt your feelings"Ino smiled. Tenten smiled back

"Its okay"Tenten said hugging her.

Ino smiled evily pulling a kunia out.

"TENTEN!"A voice yelled.

"Hinata?!"Tenten said letting go of Inoadtningher back to her.

"Hey Hinata over here"Tenten yelled waving her hands.

"TENTEN LOOK OUT!"Hinata scread.

"Out Hinat I ca-Ahhhhh!"Tenten groan in pain. Ino stabed her in the back.

Turned around seeing Karin smiling.

"Stupid little dike"Karin cocked her fist back and punched Tenten in the face. Tenten slid over to a tree. Befor she could hit the tree Hinata stoped her.

"Tenten Tenten can you hear me Tenten!"Hinata yelled at her.

"H-Hinata"Tenten groaned.

"Hold Tenten"Hinata said. Turned her over and pulling the kunai out.

Karin Started to laugh.

"Oh another dike"Karin laughed.

Hinata started to heal the gash Tentens back.

"Hey Dike!!"Karin yelled at Hinata.

"I will deal wit you in a momnet"Hinata not taking her eyes off her business. Karin glaredat Hinatas back.

"Bitch Im you fighter put that worthless Bi-"Hinata threw a kunia slitting the side of Karins neck.

Karin gasp holding her neck. Hinata laid Tenten down on the ground under a tree. Hinata turned around with her Byakugan actived.

Taking her Fighting moved swiftly to Karin hiting her in the stomach sending her though a tree and hiting another one.

Karin cough up blood.

"Whoa! you must be the hyuuga Sasuke warned me about"Karin said

_flash back:_

_"Karin there is no doubt that you will be fighting the kunoichi in the leaf. but there is one that you must stare clear of"Sasuke said _

_Karin nodded _

_"Her a isinata Hyuug. She might not look like much but she is the heiress of the Hyuuga clan."_

_"Her clan masters the Byakugan,like my Sharngan she can see charka as well but byakugan can go as far as seeing though people and objects"_

_Karin noddeds again._

_"Their taijutsu is far more advance than anyones here. Oh blow can be fadel to you."Sasuke said_

_Flash back over_

Hinata move swiftly toward Karin. Karin struggled to her feet. Hinata put her palm to Karins neck. Driving it deep into her throat. Karin flew back into anothet.

Karin felt as if her lungs were about to exploded. Coughing she spit blood out of her mouth.

'I need to get out of here if I want to live'Karin thouh. Geting to her feet.

"I dont have time to waste on you"Karin said

Hinata said nothing but kept walking toward her.

'Nadikas Charka is stronger I need to get to her'Karin thought.

"Its coming from the East"Karin looked toward the East.

Hinata stoped in her tracks.

"What are you looking at?"Hinata asked. Karin looked at her,smirked,and ran toward the East.

Hinata ran after her.

'Where is she going'Hinata thout.

'BYAKUGAN' Looking farther ahead, Hinata seen at the this forest was the backyard of the Uchiha Main House.

"Sakura" She whisper.

* * *

Sakura rocked Naidka in at a slow steady pace,but at a fast fun was giggling and laughing while Sakura rocked her and made funny faces.

Sakura spun around then plopped down on the couch. Nadika was giggling and laughing so hard she wet herself.

"Oh No, did she wet herself"Sakura giggled. Nadika kept laughing. Sakura smiled down at that the laughing baby. She stood up with Nadika in her arms still laughing. Sakura walked to the baby bag that was on the floor near the coffee table and walked into the master bedroom.

Turning the lights on Sakura looked around the very large room. King size navy blue bed stood in the middle thepillows neatly aross the top,and the blanket navy blue with the Uchiha fan in the middle of it. On the left side of the bed was a night stand with a lamp and a clock on it,the right side a night stand with a lamp and picture fame. On the far left side was a window with navy blue curtains. The far right a walk closet but the doors were closed. In the front of the room on the wall the Uchiha Fan with fire around it.

"Whoa what a room huh?"She looked down at Nadika who finally stoped laughing. She walked over to the bed and liad Nadika down on it. Sakura put the baby bag on the bed next to Nadika and unzipped it. Taking out her blanket, a pink onesie,baby wipes,and a fresh diaper.

Laying the baby blanket out on the bed. Sakura put Nadika on top of it. Zipping down her onesie and taking it off her. Sakura undid her diaper and took it off her.

"Cold"Nadika said shaking.

"I'm sorry honey but I have to change your drity diaper"Sakura said. Nadika gave Sakura a pouty look.

"Awe wipe the pout off your face,Do you do this with your daddy?"Sakura rose her eyebrow. Taking a baby wipe out of the box. Taing both of Nadikas little legs in her hands.

Sakura lefts her up lower body up and wipes her from front to back. Stilling her legs up Sakura lay te diaper undder neath her. The gently laid her down on it.

Puting the Diaper on Nadika Sakura notice Nadika started to cry.

"Whats wrong Nadika?"

"I want my daddy"she cried.

Sakura looked at the baby with awe. Putting the clean,and pink onesie on her.

Picking Nadika up Sakr las her over her shoulder.

"There,there little one daddy should be here soon"Sakura patted her back.

Looking toward the window Sakura sighed.

'Hopefuly'

Saukra went into the baby bag and grab a fresh bottle. She turned off the bedroom light and walked into the Kitchen. Puting the bottle into microwave. Nadika started to cry more.

"ssh ssh, its okay baby girl your bottles almost done"She said patting her back and rocking her. The microwave made a 'Ding' walking toward the microwave. She took the bottle out and tested it on her hand.

Laying Nadika on her back in her arms,Sakura placed the bottle in her mouth. Smiling down at her.

'I could see myself as a mother..............to Sasuke-kun child' Sakura thought

As she walked to the living a dark shadow moved behind her. sh looked around.

Hello?" Know anwser. Sakura kept walking. She sat down on the couch while Nadika fell asleep in her arms. Sakura took the bottle out of her mouth and placed it on the tale She sigh.

"I wonder what going on outsi-' a cloth was placedover her mouth and nose. a few moments later Sakura passedout.

* * *

Kunai clashed and nija laid dead on the ground.

Tsuande panting heavy while Junno doing the same.

'I need to send a message to Sakura'Tsunade thought. Junnoran toward Tsunade with his Kunai. Jumping into the air Tsunde came down with her hill.

Junno bearly douged it. Rolling out of the way while the ground craked knocking downing trees and ninja.

"TEMARI!"Tsunade yelled. The sand Kunoichi appeared next to Tsunade.

"Yes?"

"Warn Sakura about the war and tell her Sound nin are coming for her an the baby"Tsnade said Temari nodded. Temari jumped into the air on a tree branch and flew on her fan.

Sasuke and Naruto stad 5 feet away from each other panting.

"Teme your really stupid"Naruto said

"How so dobe" Sasuke said

Naruto smirked.

"Take a look around you"Naruto said Sasuelooked around nothing seem out of place. There was a good amount of Sound and Leaf nin fighting.

"What are you getting at Naurto?"

"Your looking at what is here instead of whats not here"Naruto smirked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

There was somthing off about this battle but he couldnt put his finger on it. Sasuke took another look around but slower this time. His eyes narrowed as he looked around.

"Wheres Sakura"Sasuke growled.

"Who?"Naruto smriked. Sasuke ran up to Naruto grabing his collar.

"Sakura where is she?"Sasuke asked/hissed.

Naruto smacked Sasukes hands off him.

"She has Nadika in a safe location, your never find them"Naruto said. Sasuke glared at hm.

"Dobe"He hissed.

Temari came back to Tsunade.

"Tsunade Tsunade!!!"Temari said with Hinata and Karin coming behide her.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!"Karin yelled.

"What is it?" Tsunade said her voice fulled with worried Sasuke looked at Karin.

"Where is Nadika?"Sasuke said

"Sakura and the baby have been kidnapped"Temari shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

**~~~ I love making Narutos Storys wth babys in it please dont hurt me pwease~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sakura and the baby have been kidnapp. Were the words that rang though everyones ears. All the fighting have stoped and eyes were on Temari,Hinata,and Karin.

"What do you mean they have been kidnapped?"Tsunade hiss/asked.

Flashback:

_Temari ran though the forest jumping from tree to tree. Moving as fast as her feet could take her Temari acame in sight of a girl laying on the ground her body up against a tree looking as if she were to be dead. Temari move to the girl and seen that it was Tenten._

_"Tenten"Temari gasp. Running toward her. Temari checked Tentens puls._

_'shes alive'Temari sighed 'I didnt want to be the one to tell Neji that she died then bye bye the last Uchiha' Temari started to shake Tenten._

_"Tenten teneten can you hear me"Temari said softly_

_Tenten groan and her face showed irreation._

_'I-Ino"Tenten said opening her eyes._

_"No silly Temari I mean you could get a mix up cause were blonds but come on"Temari chuckled. _

_"N-NO Temari Ino I thin she is dead"Tenten said pointing over at the blond laying on her face . _

_Temari gasped. Picking Tenten up Temari walked over to Ino _

_'"Ino?"she called. _

_No awnwser_

_"Ino?!"this time she yelled. _

_"INO MOTHER FUCKING YAMANKA!!!"Temari screamed _

_Nothing. _

_Temari kneeled down turning her over. Temari gasped putting hier hands over her mouth._

_"Ino"she swhisper. Ino laid there her eyes shut with blood coming from the side of her month her neck cover in checked her pls and there wasnt one _

_Temari looked over at Tenten._

_"She is isnt she"Tenten said _

_Temari nodded _

_A tear drop from Tentens eye._

_Temari didnt know what to say . she opened her mouth._

_"It was my plan that killed Ino...my idea to sneak up on that bitch"Tenten started to cry and sob._

_"Tenten No its not your fault."Temari hugged Tenten._

_"Yes it is "Tenten stated to cry harder._

_"Man what are we gonna tell Kiba?"Temari sighed_

_"He was planning to ask her to marrie him on sunday"_

_"Her brithday"_

_"Now Hinatas ff fightinf that red hair-Hinata!"Tenten said _

_"Shes fighting Karin Temari you have to go and help her"Tenten said _

_"But what about you?"_

_"Ill be fine just dont forget to come back for me" _

_"Befor i passed out they atarted to fight toward the norteast that way"Tenten point _

_Temari nodded and ran toward the fight._

_"hurry Temari"Tenten yelled._

* * *

_Karin was sent flying in the air. Landing on her back and standing quicklyas Hinata came down trying to his her with a palm full of charka._

_Krain back away from Hinata taking a fighting stands._

_"Bitch"Karin said bring her foot up to kick Hinata in the face. Hinata blocked it with her right wrist then grabed her ankle with her lefthand and threw into a tree. _

_Hinata moved swiftly to Karin. Raising her palm and aimming it toward her face. Karin ducked just in time and round away from Hinata. Then took off running again with Hinata hot o her tail. _

_Using her byakugan Hinata seen that they wee coming closer and closer to the Uchiha estate and someone was coming be hide her fast. _

_'oh no what would Neji-san do'Hinata thought. Not losing sight or Karin. Hinata reached into her pouch and grab thin wire and a few Kunai. Stringing the Kunai along the wire. Throwing the wire around two trees._

_'that should slow them down'Hinata thought ._

_Karin came in sight with the Uchiha estate._

_'almost there but what happen to her charka'Karin said moving faster._

_Hinata came behide Karin hitting her in the back of the head sending her rolling into the roof of the 'Main house' in the Uchiha Estate. _

_"Hey bitch quit hitting me"Karin yelled._

_Hinata jumped in the air and came down her palm full of charka knocking Karin thought the roof down passed the 3rd and 2nd levels in the house. Karin landed on the couch. _

_"Ouch"Karin rolled off the couch._

_Hinata jumped though the whole._

_"Wheres Sakura?"Hinata said out loud._

_"Hey dumby the babys name it Nadika"Karin groaned._

_"No Sakura was taking care of the baby and she isnt here Tsunade told her to come her"Hinata said looking around the house. _

_Karin stood up looking around the lvingroom seeing a note on the coffee table._

_Grabing the note Karin started to read the not aloud._

_'The baby is in are hands with its mother you wont find us so dont try'_

_"she was kidna- Karins face connected with a fist . Falling onto the coffee ktable Karin was out for the count. _

_Hinata ran into the living room._

_"Temari?"She said _

_Temari held the note in her hand._

_"Sakura and the baby was kidnapped"Temari said _

_Flashback over_

"When we arrived no one was there they have been taken for god knows how long"Temari said

"Damn it!!!"Tsunade yelled.

"Is this your doing Uchiha"Tsunade glared at him.

"No I didn't even know where you had them hitting"Sauske shouted back.

"Dont yell at her this is all your fault!"Temari yelled at him.

"Dont yell at my Sasuke-kun!"Karin yelled at Temari.

"You want some of me Bitch"Temari said

"QUITE!!!"Tsunade yelled.

It was dead silent even the birds stoped criping and the wind stoped blowing.

"Temari?"Kiba said

"Wheres Ino?"

"Wheres Tenten?"Neji asked.

Temari eyes widen.

"Shit i forgot"Temari said

"There in the forest"Temari said taking off with Kiba and Neji behind her.

"Uchiha call all your Ninja together and meet at the Hogake twoer."Tsunde said

"Hn"Sasuke said

"Suigetsu,Junno get all the sound together NOW!"Sasuke order. Both nin nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Sakura woke up she was tied to a bed and somthing over her mouth. She looked around the room. It was a run down apartment. the wallpaper driped with stiands the carpet have gone with stains on it the window showed nothing but a brick wall,the night stand with old with a lamp on it.

She seen Nadika sleeping next to her. Trying he rbest to use any charka but it seem Her charka was drained out of her. Using any streagth she could find Sakura was able to pull herself to sit up.

'where am I ? What happen?'Sakura thought trying to think about what happen. Then she heard voices coming close to her room. looking at the dark dirt door waitting for someone to come in. The door opened and 3 men walked in and closed the door. Tey all had different color hair. The one in the first had redish organish hard and others behide him had black and brown.

"well well looks whos all woke up"

Sakura chocked her head.

Hkneeled down to Sakuras eye level.

"I'm Bando and you most be the leafs cherry blpossom Skaura Haruno am I right?"

Sakura nodded her head slowly.

"Wow Bando she is really pretty like you said"the burnett said

"Yeah and she is the apprentice of Tsunade the great and the 5th hogake"the blacked hair said

"yes I know she will make a prefect wife"Bando smirked.

Sakuras eyes widen.

"Bando didnt fail to notice her surpise face.

"Yes you see your beauty and your skills are your curse my little cherry blossom. I need a wife with beauty and talent. And your that wife"Bando smiled.

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"I dont think she likes that Idea Bando"

"Sakura shook her head.

"I really don't care"

Bando reached over Sakura and grabed Nadika holding her in his arms.

"I know you will do anything to make sure you little girl here isn't harmed. so either you becomae my wife or ill kill her and make you watch"Bando smiled

Sakuras eyes widen and single tear came from her eye. Sakura nodded her head.

"perfect"bando said putting nadika down and reaching up to Sakura and pulling the tape off her mouth.

"What happen to my Chakra?'Sakura asked.

"Oh will you see thats thanks to Tsurugi (he fought Sasuke in the chunni exams) he sucked all your charka out and was able to make a barrie around your charka that will only let it come back in basic gennin level charka"bando smiled/.

Sakura glared at the man.

"Why do you need me to be your wife?"

"Because my father is the king of the Brid and wind sadly my father has grew ill and I have to take over but i can fully become king if i have a beautiful wife by side, oh and ou child of course."

"But she isnt my daughter Im still a virgin for crist sake" Bando smirked.

"No matter We can have a child of our own and you dont know how happy I am to know that you have been un touched my beautiful cherry blossom"he smiled.

Nakida bean to moan and groan in her sleep.

"She is starting to awaken"Bando said

"Untie my hands so I can hold her"Sakura said

"How do I know you wont run away once she is in your arms?"Bando said

"I have no charka and i would never leave the side of my darling husband"Sakura smiled sweetly.

That brought a smile to bandos face and he untied Sakuras wrist from the bed. reaching down and picking Nadika up.

Nadike woke up to see Sakura smiling down at her.

"Hi there little one did you sleep will?"Sakura smiled Nadika smiled at Sakura and nodded her head.

"Sakura looked at Bando then sighed.

"Nadika meet your new daddy Bando,mommy is getting married"

* * *

Hogake tower

The ninja were split down the middle. Leaf on the right side and Sound on the left. Each side was yelling at each other.

Tsunade,and Sasuke stood in the front. Shizune stood next to Tsunade while Junno stood next to Sauske.

"Tsuande why dont we just finish kicking their asses"one leaf nin said.

"please we fought dogs with more skill than you Leaf"a sound said

"What did you say?!"

"you heard me"

"Okay thats enough"Tsunade and Sauske said at the same time.

"Hinata you and Karin got to the house befor anyone correct?"Tsunade siad

"Hai"Hinata said

"More like Karin went though the house beofr anyone else"Temari smirked.

"Shut up bitch!"Temari screamed.

"You have one more time to call me a bitch and Im gonna smack your tounge to your ass!!!"Temari yelled.

Everyone looked at her.

"Eww"Naruto said

"Anyway We will start there Kiba I want you to..... wheres Kiba?"

"With Inos parents"Temari said lowly

"What makes you think you can call the shots?"Sasuke say to Tsunade.

"My village asshole"

"So that my daughter!"

"Will Sakura is mine and ill call the shots!"

"NO YOU WONT OVER MY DEAD BODY!"Sasuke yelled

"I can make that happen!"Tsunade yelled back at him.

"TSUNADE TUSUNADE!!!!"A female ninja ran to her.

"What is it?!"she growled.

"There was word that Bando son of Tuaghsomi King of the Brind and Wind countries was in the village asking about Sakura"The ninja said

"Who the hell is Bando?"Naruto said

"He runs and underground weapons system"Sasuke said

"you crossed pathes?"Tsnaude asked.

"Yes We have been partners on sevreal oppcutions"Sasuke sighed

"so you gbrought him here?"Naruto hissed.

"No dumbass we parted 3 yrs. ago once I kill Orochimaru"Sauske said in a bored tone.

"hm...Shizune go contacted Tuaghsomi find out where his son is"Tsunade said Shizune nodded her head and left.

Kiba and Neji joined the rest of the leaf ninja. There faces were blank no emotion at all.

"Hey KIBA YOU OKAY?"naruto whisper.

Kiba just looked at him and shook his head.

"Kiba Im glad your back are you oky?"

"Yes"

"I need you and Shino and try to track Sakuras charka"Tsunade said

"Karin and Junno go with them as well"Sasuke said

"I dont think that is a good Idea"Temari said

"Why not?"Tsunade asked.

"Well...umm... (Temari walked over to Tsuande) she is the one that killed Ino"Temari whiper.

"I see Sasuke She can not go with them"Tsuande said

"Why cant I?"

"Kiba will fucking murder you"Temari said

"Sike why would he we have to work together to get Nadika back."

"What about Sakura?"Naruto said

"Who?"

"Look Sasuke she cant work with Kiba right now or ever"Tsunade said Sauske nodded.

"I'm fine "Kiba growled out.

"She can come I don't care"Kiba said walking away.

"Looks like im going"Karin stuck her tounge out at Temari.

"Thats it"Temari tackled Karin slapping her in the face.

"Shikamaru get Temari please"Tsunade sighed.

"Troublesome"Shikamru walked over to his anrgy girlfriend and picking her up carrying her away from Karin.

Karin ran to Sasuke hiding behide him.

"Thats right bitch you better run"Temari yelled while Shikamaru pulled her away.


	10. Chapter 10

**~~~ I love making Naruto's Stories with babies in it please don't hurt me pwease~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Walking back and fourth. Sakura was feeding Nadika her bottle.

'_how am I going to get world to Tsuande about this if i can even use my chakra,and without putting Nadikas life in danger. hmmm....this is gonna take a while i hope things are good in the village'_ Sakura thought

In deep thought Sakura didn't even notice that Bando was in the room watching her.

"My dear wife?"Bando called

Sakura stops in her tracks and looks at Bando.

"Yes....My husband?"Sakura said with a oh so fake smile.

"We are leaving this horrible place"Bando smiled.

"We are going our palace in the Wind country"Bando said.

Sakura nodded and walked toward Bando.

"I will need you too grab her baby bag.....my husband"Sakura spoke softly caressing his cheek.

But in her head she spoke _'I will kill you'_.

Bando smiled and nodded his head walking toward the bed grabbing the baby bag and followed Sakura out of the room. Down to their white horse carriage.

* * *

Tsuande sat at her desk biting her cup of Sake was running dangerously low and it didnt help her nerve that Karin was complaning about EVERYTHING

"Sasuke-kun....why couldn't I go to your house?

"I told you already Karin"

"But i wanted to see your room"

"Hn"

"...........Sasuke-kun whose is this Sakura person?"

"Hn....none of your business."

"Sasuke-kun"

"hon"

"SASUKE-KUN"

"HN"

"SASUK-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!"Tsunade screamed at the girl.

"Damn if I hear another fucking Sasuke-kun come out your mouth I swear I will personally cut your fucking mouth off"Tsunade screamed

Karin's mouth just sat smirked

"Shizune please send another sake bottle on the double"Tsunade flopped in her seat.

"Sasuke while you worked with Bando do you thing you may of gave him any type idea of coming here and taking Sakura?"Tsunade asked.

"No"Sasuke spoke in a serious tone

"Whats so special about this Skaura girl?"Karin asked.

"She is one the greatest Shinobi,and Medic in the whole fire country"Tsunade sopke proudly.

"Will if she is so great then how did she let her and the baby get kiddnapp"Karin said in a smart ass tone.

"Look you little bitch"Tsunade hoped out of her seat and pushing the into the wall. Waling over and choking Karin up against the wall behind her and Sauske.

"I should throw you fat,ugly,slutty in jail or even kill you for what you did to Ino"Tsunade said Sauske looked up at Tsunade

"but seeing we need to find Sakura,I'll throw your ass in jail until we need you"

She threw Karin to the floor

"Shizune ready the darkest nastiest cell for this one you"Tsuande yelled sitting back down in her chair.

Two Anbu ninja came in front of Tsunade in a puff of smoke.

"Tsunade-sama, Kiba have found something at the Uchiha estate"He spoke

"Very good Towa me and Sauske will go there that (she points to Karin) to the cell Shizune has ready for her"

The Anbu ninja grab Karin up by her arm upper arm. Dragging her out of the door.

"Oh and talk down MY daughter again and i will kill you with out the slightest bit of remorse or how much Sasuke needs you"Tsunade said

Karin yelled and screamed for Sasuke who just didn't care.

"Lets move to your home"Tsunade sat standing.

"My old home"He spoke softly

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru were standing int he livingroom of the main house in the an empty bottle of hydrochloride and a damp rage.

Neji was watching Kiba from a far. He looked horrible thought of him going that if Tenten would have died. Kiba was holding the bottle staring at it as if he taught it a trick and wanted it to preform it.

Kiba was in a daze. The thought of Inos smile,laugh,giggle,and how he would never be able to see or hear thoes things again. She was his other and better half.

Kiba still remember the night they have deiced to become more than friends.

_Flashback:_

_Kiba was walking along the streets of the Konoha. It was almost the night time. the sun was just setting and the sky was a beautiful purple and yellow color mixing as one. Kiba was in deep thought. It was the day he was gonna suck up and pop the question to Ino. 'if she would be his girlfriend.'_

_It has been while since they began to talk. Kiba brought her to his house after a party and she was totally hammeed and she didnt want her parents yelling and screaming at her so he took her to his house. Kiba laid her down on his couch waited 2 hours for her to give him the right number to her house so he could call her parents and let them know she was okay. Took her to his bedroom and laid her down. When he was about to leave she grabed him and pulled him into the bed. _

_Making him lay on top of her. His head was buried into her breast stroking his hair.'My good boy'Ino said stroking his bushed,only his mother have called him a good boy. Kiba tried to get up but boy was Ino strong when she was looked up at Ino's face. She looked like a complete angel. The way the moon light shined off her hair and made it look like golden,her face as pure as a new born child,her lips look so delicious and cherry red. All he could think about was kissing her and tasting the pure goodness of her lips. So Kiba laid there all night He laid in bed with Ino, The girl he thought was highmateness,a sob,and crazy. Kiba let the thought of Ino carry him into the world of dream._

_As Kiba walked down the rode He was getting closer and closer to Inos flower shop. As he got closer his palms started to sweat and he felt light headed. He came into view of the shop Ino was outside watering the flowers in the front of the shp talking to them adoring them as if they were her little colorful children._

_'Oh my babies need some water I see' she giggled pouring water in flower pots._

_"Drink up babies mamas going to make you grow big and strong'Ino sighed with a loving smile on her face. Kiba stood behind her with a smirk on his face. She had no Idea he was stadnign behind her watching water her 'children'. Kiba kept his eyes on her ass the way it moved and swayed._

_"Enjoy the show Kiba'Ino giggled._

_Kiba blushed._

_"How did you know i was behind you?"_

_"Im a ninja remember not just your little eye candy"Ino said standing up walking into the shop. Kiba follow after her._

_"So what brings you here today Kiba.'_

_"What I need a reason to come here?" Ino said as she walked to the checkout counter placing the watering can on top and smiling at Kiba.  
_

_"Will....yeah it is a flower shop. A shop most guys wouldn't come to without an reason"Ino giggled at the thin pink blush coming over Kibas face._

_"I guess your right,There is a reason why I'm here"Kiba said leaning on the check out counter._

_"And what would that be?"Ino leaned closer to him._

_"I have a question to ask you"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my*BRING BRING*_

_"Welcome sir feel free to look around"Ino smiled._

_An old male walked into the store right as Kiba was about to ask. _

_"Okay Mrs. I will"He smiled. Ino smiled tonhim and oked back at kiba._

_"What were you saying.?"_

_Kiba glaed at the old mans head then turned back to Ino._

_"I was saying that I woud like you to-*BRING BRING*_

_"EASTER?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN A FLOWER SHOP!!!"Yelled an old lady._

_Ino and Kiba both looked at them The old lady had a cane in both her hands as if she was ready to swing it like a baseball bat._

_"OH LEAVE ME BE WOMAN!"Easter yelled back._

_"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR WIFE LIKE THAT!"She swung the cane. Easter ducked and she hit a flower vaise._

_Ino Gasped The vaise hit the ground and broke. Ino ran from behind the counter and grabbed the ladies cane  
_

_"Excuse me but your gonna hav-_

_"Don't tell me what to do you little slut I know your sleeping with my Easter"She swung at INo._

_"INO!"Kiba called swiftly grabbing INo by the waist and pulling her out of the and INo both hit the ground. Kiba was on top of INo._

_"You okay?"_

_"Y-Yeah thanks"Ino blushed._

_The old lady turned back to Easter._

_"SO SHE IS YOUR LITTLE SLUT HUH?!" She swung again. Ester ducked and she hit one of the freezer that was keeping the fowers cool._

_"AH!"Ino yelled. Kiba got up and grabed the old ladys cane._

_"Look you old hag"Kiba gorwled._

_"WHO YOU CALLIN OLD?"She swung hitting kibs in the right ear._

_"ouch damn"Kiba said holding his ear._

_"Kiba? are you okay"Ino aid standing and going to his side._

_"Yeah I'm fine"Kiba said _

_"Easter answer me is she the whore?!"she swun again. Easter ducked and she hit another vaise._

_"dude quick ducking!!!"Kiba yelled grabing the cane out of the lads hand._

_"Why you little wipersnaper"she kick kiba in the balls. Kiba drop the cane and grabed her nutts then fell to his knees eyes tearing up._

_"KIBA?!"Ino gasped._

_The old lady grabed her cane._

_"Now Easter are you ch-_

_"Look lady"Ino said standing infront of Easter._

_"He came in here to buy you flowers but he loves you"Ino said _

_She droped her cane._

_"R-Really Easter?"_

_The old mann looked at Ino who nodded. He Nodded quickly._

_"Yeas I do Dorthy"Easter said coming from around Ino and brought Dorthy into a lovling embrace._

_"Oh Easter you old fool,lets go back home and remind these young kids what is really like to make love"Dorthy kissed him and they left the shop._

_Ino sighed in relief. Looking at the mess on the floor._

_"My my what an old lady can do with a cane I tell ya I will never...Kiba!"She said looking at the crying male on the floor. She felt to her knee at his side._

_"Are you okay?"Inoasked._

_Kiba shook his head 'NO'_

_"Ill go get you some ice"Ino ran to the back room and came back with a bag of ice._

_"Here"Kiba moved his hands. Ino undid his pants and pressed the ice bag on his nuts._

_"There is that better?"Ino said _

_"Sue"Kiba said in a squeaky high vioce. Ino giggled. She moved behind Kibas upper body. He laid on top of her._

_"Kiba"Ino said stroking his hair._

_"Hm"He said _

_"What were you gonna ask me"_

_"Oh yeah I was gonna ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend"Kiba said Ino giggled. His high squeaky voice was really making her laugh._

_"Ino are you laughing at me?"Kiba growled._

_"NO NO, its just your voice thats all"she giggled._

_"Hm... dont tell anyone what happen today."_

_"Don't worry your secret will go to the grave."she giggled._

_"hm...so whats your answer?"_

_"Oh yeah it yes I would love to be your girlfriend"Ino giggled._

_She leaned down and kissed him on the lips._

_Flashback over:_

Kiba smiled at the flashback. Every time He sees that old lady in the village his nuts began to hurt. Kiba was lost in the flashback he didn't notice Tsunade,Sauske,and Neji having a full conversation.

"So what did you find?"Tsunade asked.

Neji pointed to the bottle in Kibas hand.

"That bottle of hydrochloride"Neji said

"Where?"Sasuke asked.

"Underneath the couch"Neji stated.

"So she was poisioned"Tsunade said

"Yes,but the one things that bugs me"Neji said

"What?"Sauske asked

"Well no window was broken and the door was locked and sealed shut"Neji said

"And?"

"How did the intruder get in?"Neji asked

Kiba snapped out of his daze and seen the 2 new comers in the room.

"Tsunade......Sasuke"Kibaa greeted them.

"Kiba Neji says there is now show of anyone being here other than Sakura and the baby"Tsunade said

"No Neji is wrong"Kiba said walking toward the door.

"How?"Neji said

"The charka that sealed this door wasn't the charka that came from a leaf nin so Sakura couldnt of sealed this door shut and plus"Kiba said grabing the door and trying to open it.

"It was sealed from the outside"Kiba said

"Very good Kiba,so when Sakura was taken who took her didn't want her to leave this house if she were to detect them in the house"Tsunadesaid thinkning aloud.

"Correct"

"But still that doesnt show how they got in or how they go out"Neji said

"The dust is still on the windows so they couldn't of got out by the windows"Kiba said They all started to think.

Sauske looked around the house and notice the brunt,and snapped wood in the fire place.

"The fire place"Sauske said

"What?"Kiba looked at him.

"Th fire place maybe they got in from he fire place and left the same way"Sauske said walking over to the fire place.

"We only use Oak tree wood to burn in the fire place. Its the strongest wood you can burn."Sauske grabbed the wood.

"It would of snapped like this from fire no matter how longe you had it burnig"Sauske said throwing it in the fire place.

"So The kidnapped must offsteped into the fire place snapping the wood and going though the fire place"Tsunade said

"Kiba I want this fire place dusted for any prints of any kinds. Neji take that wood and get it analyzed for anything"Tsunade said both nin nodd and went to wor.

"And Sauske"Tsunade said.

Said male looked at her.

"Good work"She walked passed him.

"Its like you want Sakura back as bad as We do"Tsunade smirked walking pass him.


	11. Chapter 11

**~~~ I love making Naruto's Stories with babies in it please don't hurt me pwease~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The Ride to Her new home or should we say prison was a long one. Sakura sat looking out of the window holding Nadika in her arms.

While her 'husband' sat on the opposite side of her writing on a single sheet of paper. Sakuras eyes would wonder from the beautiful sites out of the window, to Bando's hand as it moved across the paper. The way he garbed the pen was as if the he was strangling it. He face with serious with a strong look in his eyes as if his words were a arm that he commands. The sound of the pen on the paper was enough to make the perfectly sane people go mad. He was writing with such force that the imprint of the words were being copied in the cart he was using to write on.

Sakura was worried. Since they go into the carriage. He hadn't spoken one word toward her or even look in her direction. Moving her eyes toward the sleeping baby in her arms. Sakura got a softy smile on er lips. Nadika Laid in her arms sleeping like a angle. With out a care in the world. Her peach skin and heart shaped head made Sakura envy the little baby. How she would grow up will little boys chasing her.

"My wife?"Bando spoke. Sakura looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Would you please read this Aloud for me?"Bando asked giving her the paper.

"Of course My husband"Sakura said. She took a deep breath

"Dear Konoah,

This is Sakura your once great Cherry blossom I am writing you this letter

to tell you that I am Never come back to the village

I will a happy marriage with my new husband.

Do not coming looking for me for there is no reason to.

I wish to be left alone with my husband I do not need saved

-Sakura" Sakura finished reading the letter.

She looked at Bando with a worried face.

"How does that sound my wife?"Bando asked.

"Not like me my dear"Sakura said looking over the letter.

"What do you mean?"

"The way you wrote this they will surely know I wasn't the one who this."Sakura sopked

"And (she sniffed the paper) t has your scent all over it. They will diffidently know I didn't write this"Sakura said

Bando looked surpised at Sakura. He never though about it like that. a grin creeped up on his face.

"Will how about you write the letter my darling"Bando smiled.

Sakura side smiled.

"Okay but would you hold Nadika?"Sakura asked.

Bando nodded. He took out a new piece of paper and slid the cart over toward Sakura. She handed Nadika to Bando.

Once Nadika was out of her arms Sakura garbed the pen and began to write. She didn't write with much force as Bando did but She wrote with a slight bit of pressure. The the pen moved in a graceful matter.

Bando was eying pen, as if he could read the letters with out looking at the paper. He knew Sakura didn't love him and she was just faking the love words,but he didn't care. He had always dreamed of having a girl like Sakrua to be his wife. Her perfect creamy skin, Her amazing shaped body, and those big beauty eyes.

Bando Could not wait till he could make Sakura his. That night he planed very slowly and night Sakura would give her self to him. even if the love might be fake but not for long. In Bando eye's Sakura was already mark his.

"Darling?"Sakura spoked knocking him out of his thoughts

"Yes?"

"I am Finish would you like me to read it?"Sakura said

Bando nodded his head.

"Dear my loving Konoha Family,

I'm and wwriting you the letter of out carry and love.

I have found love. Wiith my husbannd.

We are will start our own family.

Our new foundd love will help put to gather the broke pieces of my heart.

I do not wish to be saved so please remain help w for me within the village

Good bye

Love -Sakura"She finished reading it. Bando smiled wide.

"That is wonderful my love"Bando said. He than whistled and a ninja appeared. The ninja was in an fashion ninja suite. All black with a eye opening in the mask. A small sword switched to his back.

"Yes My lord" He said not dearing to lok him in the eye.

"Take this letter to the Konoha, I would like it there within the hour."Bando spoke pointing to the letter in Sakuras hand. Turning toward Skaura the ninja lost his breath. Her beauty was beoned anything he had ever seen. Taking the letter out of her hand. His eyes would never leave hers.

Bando notice the ninja staring at his wife.

"NINJA! YOU ARE DELAYING!"Bando shouted. Nadikas eyes shot opening and started tot eat up.

"Bando!"Sakurayelled grabing Nadika from his arms.

"Im sorry Mylord"The ninja left quick.

"Look what you did you woke her up"Sakura said rocking her slowly.

"Shh its okay Mommy is here"Sakura spoke softly to the sobing the baby.

"I...am sorry its just...Didn;t like how he was staring at you"Bando spoke with his head down.

Sakura sighed.

"Its okay just next time don't shout when Nadika's around okay"She smiled. Bando smiled and nodded.

_'this is gonna be one long mission' Sakura thought._

* * *

Walking around the Uchiha Manor. Naruto was sweating bullets. How could someone Kiddnapp Sakura. She was the high light of the whole village. the best med-nin, and one of the most beautiful girls beside Hinata. Naruto missed his sister.

Standing on a wall with a depressed look on his face. Naruto didn't even notice Hinata walking toward him. Hinata Couldn't help but feel so sad for Her boyfriend. Walking over toward Naruto she rested her hand on his back at her. Naruto smiled. Turning around and wrapping his arms around her. Pulling her into his chest. Her head laid on his chest.

"I'm Scared Hina"Naruto said.

"I know I know"Hinata spoke into his then looked up at him.

"But our Sakura is a big girl. she can take care of her self"She sighed.

"Yeah your right"Naruto chuckled.

"Remember Kiba tricked into thinking there was s secret way into the boys hot springs"Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, but it really lead to the girls hot spring and Sakura was in there"Hinata giggled.

"She beat the crap out of both lee and Kiba"Naruto and Hinata laughed

"Your right Hina, Sakura would kick any ones ass why am I so worried"Naruto smile his huge kool aid smile.

Hinat looked at Naruto.

"Thats my happy Naruto-kun"Hinata said. Standing on her tip toes kissing him on the lips softly. Naruto lead more into the kiss. taking all of her in one be gulp.

wrapping her arms around his neck Naruto was about to go for her butt when Neji came around the corner, and with light speed grab his hand.

"Naruto....unless you wanna eat ramen with this hand again you will move it from my cousions rear"Neji spoke a dead tone.

Stopping there kiss. Naruto and Hinata looked at Neji annoyed.

"What is it?"Hinata asked.

"There was a letter brought to the Hokages desk from Sakura"Neji said

"Lets go"Naruto said taking hands with Hinata and then puffing in a great big ball of smoke.

Appearing in at Tsunades office. Neji,Naruto and Hinata were once outside but could hear Tsunades voice booming.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!"Tsunade roared. A chair came flying out of the office. Walking into her office. Naruto seen Sasuke and his team,Temari,and Kiba.

"Whats going on?Hinata asked.

"We got an letter from Skaura but it doesn't make any scene"Kiba said

"Let me at a look"Naruto said.

Tsunade handed him the letter on her desk.

Looking though it.

"whats so off about it"Naruto asked.

"They all looksed at him.

"Are you serious?"Kiba said

"Yeah"Naruto said. Shikamaru walked into the office.

"I heard you go a letter from Sakura?Shikamaru said

"Yeah Naruto has it."Tsunade said looking out of the window.

Shikamaru took it out of Narutos hands.

Loooking at the letter.

"Someone get me some paper and a pen"Shikamar said.

Tsunade got him some paer and a pen .

"Here"She said Shikamaru place the papers side by side.

Looking down Sakuras paper. He seen how she wrote doubles of letters.

"W.....I....N...D...wind?"Shikamaru said

"Wind"Kiba said

"Yes, She wrote double the letters W,I,N,D"Shiakamru said

"Wind"Tsunade said They all stood there thinking and thinking hard.

"Wind...wind country?"Hinata said

"Huh?"They all looked at her.

"Maybe He is taking her to Wind Country"Hinata said

Tusnade thought.

"Hinata get over here so I can kiss you.... that is genius because Bando father rules the wind and Bird"Tsunade said with a smile.

"I want all Ninja to decented to the Wind Country and bring Sakura,and Nadika back"Tsunade spoke loud. They all disappeared.

"We're coming Sakura...just hold on"Tsunade spoke softly.


	12. Chapter 13

**~~~ I love making Naruto's Stories with babies in it please don't hurt me pwease~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Arriving at their white palace in the Wind country. Sakura,Nadika and Bando came out of there horse carriage to their home.

The palace brick exterior extends from the foundation to the top of each of the five main gables. The brickwork features an interlacing of wide-band herringbone patterns, soldier courses, and gently protruding quoins at each of the eight vertical corners. Two massive chimneys, each with two flues, display patterns of brick corbels, herringbone, and rows of double bond brick that are raised in relief to maximize the interplay of sunlight and shade. The home has steel I-beam structural members and substantial overcompensation for all load requirements. Exterior walls are fourteen inches thick, and interior first-floor walls approximately seven inches thick.

Walking up toward the Beautiful doors. Sakura and Bando were greeted by the places greeters.

"Welcome home Bando-sama"They owed.

"Do you not see my beautiful wife?"Bando growled.

"Oh and to you to Ma-tum Bando"They bowed.

"Its Sakura and Thanks you"Sakura smiled. Bando took Sakura's hand and pulled her into the great house. As Bando pulled though the very large hallway Sakura couldn't help it but stare with 'awe'. How the decoration of the inside of house make her feel all warm inside. the blends of colors on the wall and the carpentering made the house give her the feeling that this house would make her wanna stay.

Walking though the hall Bando and Sakura finally reached the up the stares to the second floor. Then walking straight back to the last room on the floor. Bando opened the door. In full view it looked as if it was a nursery for a baby.

"This will be Nadika's room do you like?"Bando asked

The room was build for a king. The size of it was the size of the Advantage master floor was a fine wooden floor That was painted over with a fresh coat of white paint. The walls was a beautiful marble. The colors on white and a very light tan color was spared of the entire room. The crib was the size a daybed. The was white with a wooden frame. Her name craved in the base of it with flowers also carved around her name and going up the crib. Blankets,pillows,and stuffed animals were all around the crib making it seem full. The Crib was next to the large glass doors that led to the balcony. On the left side of the room was the walk in closet full dresses for Nadika. Then next to closet was the dresser fulled will other clothes for Nadika. Next to the dresser was a changing table for Sakura to change Nadika with diapers and wipes. The last thing in the room was a white and tan couch for anyone who was in the room holding Nadika or just in the to see her.

Sakura walked into the room. It was breath taking.

"I Love it"Sakura smiled walking over to the crib and placing the sleeping Nadika in it. Bando walked over to her and wrapping her arms around her.

"No one is allowed in this room without my say so. Only Me and You may come into this room. If any one is to come into this room without My say so the way be killed. So I can ensure you her safety"Bando said Sakura smile and looked down at the sleeping baby.

"Come now Sakura to our bedroom"Bando said unwrapping his arm from her and taking hand and leading her out of the room. Leave Nadika room Bando closed the door was a ninja standing right out side the room.

"No one comes in this room, if it is not me or my wife never open this door."Bando hissed. The ninja nodded

Bando turn to Sakura

"Shall we"He said leading her down the hallway.

Down a long hallway. Two double doors were at the end of the hallway. The doors were a dark oak wood color with shinny sliver handles. Bando took hold of both handles and pushed the doors open.

Sakura walked into he room. Her face lite up as if she was a kids and it was Christmas morning. The wooden floor was shinning for the bright sun shinning into the room from the open balcony doors. The walls were bright tan color that brought warm feeling into the room. Pure white curtains below into the room from the wind gust of wind that out said. The balcony door frame was a lite brown color and the glass was crystal clear without one finger print.

The bed sat high on a dark wooden frame. It was a king size bed with pure white bed sheets with tan pillows and a comforter. Making the bed look like a great big tan cloud. At the end of the bedroom and large fire places set into he wall made out of nothing but marble was lite and the fire was roaring like an angry lion.

Sakura looked back at Bando.

"Do you like it?"Bando asked.

Sakura closed her eyes ran over and hugged him.

"I love it"Sakura said kissing him on the cheek.

"Wonderful!He said holding.

'_If I'm gonna live here i minds well make good use of it' _Sakura thought

Bando let Sakura go and she unwrapped her arms from around his neck.

"Now Sakura I have to go speak with father The bathroom is right though there. And when you come out there will be maids here to dress you."Bando said kissing on the cheek then leaving the room and locking the door.

Once Bando had shut the door a maid had ran up to him with a stuff elephant in her hands.

"Sir You left this in the carriage"She said bowing.

"Throw it away it is nothing but trash"Bando said walking away.

"Yes sir"she said

Tsunade sat awaiting the word for the wind ruler. Her hand tight on a sake bottle. She was staring at the door as if she had taught it to do a trick and was waiting for it to perform for her. Shizune Stood next her watching with the same look.

"Ugh..."Tsunade said

"Ma' lady?"Shizune said

'How long does it fucking take?"Tsunade said

"I'm not sue bu-"

'It was a rhetorical question Shizune"Tsunade sighed.

"Ohh..."Shizune hung her head.

_knock knock_

"Enter"Tsunade said

Shikamaru walked in with a folder in his hand.

"I have word back for the wind"Shikamaru said giving the folder to the to Tsunade.

She open the folder and read the letter aloud.

'_Dear leaf village_

_I am sorry to say my son Have not stepped foot into the wind_

_I haven't seen him in about 6 yrs. _

_I am sorry about you missing nin and child but they are not here _

_deepest wishes _

_- wind_

Tsunade blood boiled.

"THE LYING MOTHERFUCKING CUNT!"She screamed.

Shizune and Shikamaru stared at her.

"Shikamaru I want you to tell every ninja that is going to bring Sakura back not to hold anything back Storm in them and make a mess find her and Nadika I don't care who gets in your way bring them back to the leaf! "She commanded. Shikamaru nodded "And before you go tell Naruto, Neji, and Kiba to come and see me before you leave.." He nodded and disappeared.

"..Ma'Lady?"

"another bottle of sake"Tsunade said Shizune nodded and ran out of the room.

Shikamaru appeared that the front of the gate where all the ninja were ready to leave.

"Hey listen up!"Shikamaru said They all looked at him.

"We got word back from the wind but the ruler lied saying his son have not come into the wind country. That being say Tsunade order us to go in there and make mess get Sakura and Nadika back even if that means killing everyone that gets into your so be it." Shikamaru's voice was booming to the crowd of ninja.

"So you mean to tell us we can go in there and kill anyone we want?"A random ninja asked.

"No You may kill only ninja that's get in your way"Shikamaru sighed.

"Kay so if a family of 4 got in my way?"

"Why would a family of 4 get in youR way?"

"I'm just saying I just wanna cover the ba-

"Look only kill the wind ninjas that get in your way, not women or children that aren't ninjas got it!"Shikamura said

"Sir"They said in union.

"Okay lets get ready to go"Naruto said

'Wait Naruto Hokage wants to see you Kiba and Neji"Shikamaru said.

Why?"Naruto said

"I don;t know just go see so we can go"Shikamaru said

The three Ninja disappeared.

'_knock knock'_

'Enter"Tsunade said.

Neji, Naruto and Kiba walked into the room.

"Good now listen to me you three. Once we have Sakura and Nadika back. Sakura and the sound ninja will try and take Nadika and I will not allow it. So I want you three to be the first to find them. Once you found them Neji you take Nadika and leave the village in a different direction than the others that way you will end up here first.. Naruto I want you to make a clone of Nadika. Kiba get Sakura out of there. Naruto you and Kiba bring the clone of Nadika out and hand Sasuke the clone the get your asses back here. Neji once you get back here with Nadika you bring her to me and no one else. "Tsunade said.

They all nodded and disappeared.

Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair.

Appearing back with the there ninjas.

"Ready?"Shikamaru said

They nodded.

"Lets go its about 3 hours from here I wanna make it there before sun down"Shikamaru said. They took off toward the wind.

Sakura was fresh out of the shower dressed a white kimono with a golden trim and gold flowers printed on the kimono. Her hair down with a golden headband and a white Lilly flower on top. She looked ta her self in the body length mirror and sighed.

_'I look so beautiful for a man that is a psycho path'_ Sakura thought.

Walking out of the room. Sakura made her way to Nadika's room. She seen the ninja leaning on the wall. But he most of scented her coming because she jolted up.

"Easy there ninja its just me"Sakura said sweetly.

"I'm sorry Ma'Lady I was slacking on the job"The ninja said

Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay as long as she is safe"She smiled and walked into the room. Sakura closed the door behind her quietly.

Walking over to Nadika's crib. Looking down at the sleeping baby Sakura caress her cheek.

"Don't worry darling Daddy is coming to save you"Sakura said. Nadika Started to moan and groan in her sleep then she opened her beautiful miss matched eyes.

"Hey there sleeping head"Sakura smile.

"Mommy?"Nadika said

"Sakura leaned down and picked Nadika up.

"Did you sleep good?"Sakura asked. Nadika nodded then put her head on Sakura's left shoulder Sakura felt on her arm Nadika's diaper was really heavy.

"Come on lets get you in a fresh cleaning Diaper."Sakura smiled. Walking over to the diaper changing station. Laying Her down on the patted table.

"Mommy are we gonna live here forever?"Nadika asked

"No, Your real daddy Sasuke is coming for you"Sakura said taking off her dirty diaper.

"What about you?"Nadika asked.

"What about me?"

"Isn't her coming for you too...I mean you are my mommy"Nadika said

Sakura smiled.

"I'm not sure honey but don't worry mommy will be just fine"Sakura her butt with the baby wipes and powdering her butt with the baby powder. Sakura put a new diaper on her.

"There you are fresh and clean"Sakura smiled.

Nadika gave a little smile.

"Mommy wheres my Saskatchewan?"Nadika asked.

Sakura looked around the room.

"I don't know Ill asked Bando if he have seen it"Sakura smiled.

"Okay cause he is very special to me"Nadika said.

""But in the mean time look at all the toys you have"Sakura said opening a toy chest.

Nadika's eyes got really big.

Putting her in the play pen with some toys Sakura watched Nadika play with her toys.

Bando walked into the room where Sakura and Nadika was.

"Mommy?"Nadika said

"Yes?"

"Will I ever see my REAL daddy again?" Nadika asked.

"Of course why ask a silly thing like that I told you before he is coming for you don't you worry."Sakura smile

_'the real questions will you see me again?' _Sakura thought


End file.
